Just go for it
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem has been bugging Yugi about asking out Anzu. Yugi decides to get back at his brother by playing a game with him but it ends up backfiring on him and he learns of a secret that his brother has been hiding from him.(peachshipping with mention of vasershipping)


**Di.M.H: "hey there here's another peachshipping story for you. I think that i made Atem a bit evil here but you be the judge. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Just go for it**_

#

Hi I'm Yugi Muto and this is a story on how I got the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend. I'll start with the very beginning at school.

#

"Looks like I win again Yugi," said my older brother Atem.

"I can never beat you," I groaned.

Atem just chuckled like he normally does. The thing you need to know about me and my brother is that we're twins and we're also each other's best friend. Atem barely talks to anyone but me and our friends. I just looked at him while pouting.

"We could try playing again," he said, "I'm sure that you'll win this time."

"No, you'll just beat me again."

"Hey there boys," said a voice.

I jolted up when I heard it which caused Atem to chuckle again. I looked over to see our childhood friend and my crush Anzu Mazaki standing there smiling at us.

"Hey Anzu," said Atem, "how was your weekend?"

"Okay I guess," she replied sitting down beside us.

I could feel a blush cross my face. I knew that Atem would tease me about this later. He knows that I love Anzu. He always try to get me to tell her how I feel.

"I see you brought another game to school," she said pointing to the board game on my desk.

"So I take it that Atem is winning again,"

"You win that bet," I replied crossing my arms over my chest while still pouting.

I could hear Atem chuckle while Anzu giggled. They always got a amused whenever I do this. I looked at my brother daring him to say something.

"Say Yugi," said Anzu, "I was wondering if you could help with this game that my aunt got me during the holidays."

"S-sure," I replied. "What do you need with?"

I could hear Atem chuckling as he found this amusing watching me act like a fool. Anzu reached into her bag and pulled out a handheld. She turned it open and showed me where she was in the game. It was simple game to play; both Atem and I have beaten it already. I showed her where to go. She smiled as she thanked me.

"N-no problem," I replied.

The teacher came in and Anzu put her game back into her bag after turning it off. I quickly put the game that Atem and I had been playing away into my bag. Anzu went to her seat while Atem moved to the desk next to mine.

"Alright class," said the teacher, "let's get to work, Katsuya wake up."

Jonouchi was fast asleep at his desk. The teacher slammed his book onto his desk making Jonouchi jolt up in his seat. Everyone laughed. I covered my mouth trying to hide my laugher while Atem chuckled. The teacher just glared at Jonouchi annoyed before making his way back to the front. He continued with the lesson. I felt Atem pass me a piece of chocolate. We both would play this game whenever the teacher scolded a student mainly Jonouchi. We would each eat a chocolate that we both hate every time.

It was something we did without the teacher noticing. It was Atem's idea and I thought that it would be fun to try. We do this every day and I'm surprised that our teeth haven't rotten away yet or that we haven't been caught doing this.

"I bet that Honda would be next," I whisper earning a chuckle from Atem.

#

"What's the teacher's problem anyways," said Jonouchi during lunch.

"You were the one that fell asleep in class," said Bakura.

"Whatever," Jonouchi replied.

"It's good entertainment for us though," said Otogi.

"Ah shut up,"

I sat there next to my brother as we ate lunch. Mino was laughing at the boys while Honda was staring at her dreamily. Anzu had just showed up and sat down next to me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"You should ask her out," Atem whispered to me.

"N-no way," I replied glaring at him.

"So, what did I miss," Anzu asked Mino.

Mino filled her in making Anzu laugh which made me smile. I love it when she laughs. I looked over as another voice called to us.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!"

It was our friend Mana and Atem's crush. I smirked at my brother; who just jabbed my ribs. He would give me a hard time about Anzu while I give him a hard time about Mana. Mana sat down beside Anzu and Mino. The three girls started talking with each other while Jonouchi and Honda were arguing as usual as Bakura and Otogi were having a conservation.

I looked over at Anzu watching her smile. I could feel Atem jab my ribs again. I glared at him knowing that he was trying to get me say something to her.

"You know that there other guys interested in her right," Atem whispered, "If I were you then I would make a move now."

"Well, you're not me," I whispered back, "so just drop it."

#

Atem and I walked home from school when I heard Anzu call out to us. The three of us would walk home together.

"Hey wait you two," she called.

"I thought that you had dance class today," said Atem.

"Nope, the teacher cancelled," Anzu replied, "her granddaughter is the hospital again."

"I see well that's terrible news," said Atem.

"I know, I do hope that she's okay though."

We walked down the sidewalk. Anzu had started a conservation with me about what happened in math class today.

"The look on Jonouchi's face when he got up to solve that problem on the board. It was priceless."

"Yeah," I replied while laughing.

"You think that he was about to punch the teacher," she asked.

"I think that he might ended up punching the board instead," I replied.

"You're probably right,"

We came to where we would have to part ways with her. We said our usual goodbyes before we headed home. We got to the game shop and Atem opened the door. We walked inside to find our grandfather behind the counter.

"Welcome home boys," he said.

"Hey grandpa," I said.

"How was school?"

"Fine," Atem replied.

Grandpa nodded and we made our way up the stairs. We changed out of our school uniforms before we started our homework. As usual I was hopeless while Atem just answered each question easily. Atem was a genius and one of top students of our school.

"Do you need help," he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Atem helped me with my homework and once we were finished we decided to play a video game that we've been playing for a while now.

"If I win this next round then you have to ask Anzu out," said Atem.

"Will you just drop it," I cried.

"I will once you build up the courage and ask her out," Atem replied.

"Why would she even go for a guy like me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I'm sure that she prefers you over me."

"I doubt that, she told me that she sees me like a brother than anything."

"I don't buy that,"

"Yugi, I'm sure that Anzu likes you as much as you like her."

I went to say something when Atem held up his hand to silence me. Atem put the controller onto the coffee table.

"Let's make a deal," he said, "if you win this round then I'll leave you alone about Anzu but if I win then you got ask her out."

I thought for a moment. We normally made deals when we play games that the other had to do if they lost but it usually wasn't anything bad. It was usually things like doing each other's chores or fetching the winner a snack and water but this was different. I knew that Atem was really trying to get me to ask Anzu out.

"You know what," I said, "I got something better. Whoever wins asks out their crush."

That was something new we never did anything where the winner would get to do something.

"And the loser," Atem asked titling his head to the side as though he was starting to like this idea.

"The loser does the winner's chores for a week," I explained.

Atem just chuckled. I smiled at him. If he was going to get on me about Anzu then I'll return the favor with Mana. Atem put his finger to his chin thinking for a moment like he does. He chuckled before holding out his hand to me.

"It's a deal," he said, "either way the winner wins."

I took his hand and we shook. We started the next round and I tried the best I could to win. As much as it was that it scared me but I do want to ask out Anzu. I focused as hard as I could until I actually won. I was so excited that I cheered and nearly fell off the back of the couch. Atem just chuckled at me.

"Looks like you win," he said.

I froze then it hit me. He let me win that jerk. Atem rarely lose a game to anyone including me. I turned to face him.

"You let me win," I said.

Atem just chuckled. He won't even deny it which didn't surprise me. Sometimes he would let me win and it always annoyed me. I don't mind losing to him because I always have fun playing games with him.

"Perhaps I did," he said.

I knew that this was his plan along. Atem stood up and walked toward the freeze to get a soda. I just glared at him. I hate when he lets me win.

#

I stood there watching Anzu talking with Mana and Mino. My knees were shaking. Why did I even agree to this or suggested it. I was hoping to watch Atem try and ask Mana out but he was one step ahead of me as usual.

"Are you going to ask her," a voice asked behind me.

I jumped a bit before turning around to see my brother standing there. I hate it when he does that. Atem just chuckled at my reaction.

"You know that you have to honor our deal," he said.

"I-I know," I replied, "I-I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be,"

He placed a hand on my shoulder while giving me a kind grin. He may get on my nerves but he's a great big brother to me.

"You know that Anzu wont' turn down your company now go," he said.

I smiled and nodded knowing that he was right. I turned and walked over. Anzu would never down away a friend and even if this didn't become a date then I would be fine just hanging out with her. I reached the girls and tried calm to myself before calling out to them.

"H-hey girls," I said.

"Hey Yugi," said Mana with a smile.

"What's up Yugi," said Anzu.

"Hi there Yugi-kun," said Mino.

"Um, h-hi, A-Anzu c-could I have a w-word with you a-alone?"

I noticed the way that the girls were looking at her. They were smiling at her. Anzu just glared at them before turning to me. I wondered what was going on.

"Sure Yugi," she replied.

I was relieved that she agreed to talk with me. We walked a few feet away from the other girls. I knew that Atem would be hiding somewhere watching us.

"So," she said, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um,"

I put two of my fingers together as I looked down at my shoes. I could feel a blush appearing cross my face. This was going to be hard.

"Is something wrong Yugi," she asked, "are you being picked on again?"

"N-no," I replied looking up and waving my hands in the air.

"Why are you blushing?"

Damn it I was blushing. This was bad. Would she notice that I was trying to ask her out? Would she say yes or reject me? Would she say that she likes Atem instead of me?

"W-will," I spluttered.

This was now or never. I had to do this no I needed to this. I wanted to ask her out. I wanted to be her boyfriend more than anything.

"W-will y-you g-go o-out w-with m-me," I spluttered closing my eyes.

I waited to hear her to say something or to laugh at me. I was waiting for her to say something about that she just wanted to be just friends.

"Y-you m-mean l-like a-a d-date," she asked.

I opened my eyes to notice that she was blushing just as hard as I was. I wasn't expecting her to reaction like this. Then I noticed that anger was in her eyes. She looked to the side of us looking annoyed.

"Atem," she called.

Atem stepped out from the trees with his hands into his pockets. I knew that he was there watching us. Atem chuckled with his eyes closed while smirking.

"Yes Anzu," he said opening his eyes while still smirking.

"Did you tell him that I…"

"No," Atem replied, "I didn't."

"Wait," I said, "where's going on?"

"You sure that you didn't tell him," she asked.

"I didn't," Atem replied crossing his arms.

Anzu studied my brother's face before she was sure that he was telling the truth before turning to me with a kind smile.

"I would love to," she said.

"R-really," I said in shock.

"Of course," she said while smiling.

She then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt my body go stiff. She pulled back and smiled at me which made a blush cross my face.

"Does Sunday work for you," she asked.

I could only nod while still blushing. She smiled and nodded before walking away to rejoin the other girls. Atem walked toward me still smirking.

"What did I tell you," he said, "she won't ever turn you down."

He patted my shoulder before walking away. I stood there trying to make sense of what just happened here. I finally was able to move and ran after my brother.

"Atem," I called, "what did she meant by telling me?"

Atem turned around to face me with that smirk still on his face. He looked at me while placing his hands into his pockets.

"Anzu told me that she has a crush on you," he replied, "and when you asked her out; she thought that I must've told you."

"Wait so you knew that she likes me and didn't say anything?!"

"I promised her not to say anything to you but now you know."

I stood there as he walked away. This whole time I've been worried that Anzu may not return my feelings and yet my own brother was hiding the fact that he knew that she likes me too. I couldn't believe it but at least I got a date with her.

_I can't believe that you hid this from me, Atem!_


End file.
